The Dream Continues
"The Dream Continues" is the first episode of the OVA series Mai-Otome Zwei and was originally released on September 24, 2006. Plot A year after the events of Mai-Otome, Arika Yumemiya is now a full-fledged Otome (though still under the tutelage of Miss Maria) and Nagi Dài Artai is incarcerated in a prison somewhere in Aries. The various nations are at peace with one another and plan to hold S.O.L.T. (Strategic Otome Limitation Talks) to discuss limiting the numbers of Otome. To prevent a meteor from colliding with the planet, a combined force of Otome (including Arika, Haruka Armitage and Sara Gallagher) from various countries are sent into space to destroy it before it can reach the atmosphere. However, due to a change in trajectory, only part of the meteor is destroyed and a large chunk is still on course for collision. Arika gives chase and after calling upon the second form of her robe (a transformation known as 'Materialize Zwei'), manages to destroy the meteor with the Sword of Akatsuki. Back on the planet's surface, Miyu observes the meteor fragment burning up in the atmosphere, one of the fragments catches her eye and she goes off to investigate. It should be noted here that Irina, who is also a friend of Arika, Nina and Erstin became an assistant to Director Yohko, including a cyborg of ASWALD "Professor". Irina has already invented some gadgets including the cell phone they now use In Windbloom, all is not going well for Arika and Mashiro's friendship. A repealing of the minimum wage law has led to protests outside the palace. Arika, taking the side of the protesters, has an argument with Mashiro, resulting in the two leaving in a huff, with Mashiro going to the Black Valley (now renamed The Cat God Mountain National Park), which is being used as an internment camp for the Schwartz, to meet Mai and Arika going to Garderobe. In the desert, Shizuru is investigating one of the craters created by the meteor fragments when she comes across a petrified Miyu. Almost immediately Shizuru is attacked by a shadowy figure from behind and is turned to stone as well. The shadowy figure later reappears at the Black Valley and summons a Slave-like creature that begins attacking the vicinity. Mai materializes her robe and does battle with the creature while Natsuki and Arika, alerted by the danger, head over to assist Mai. At the same time the shadowy creature attacks Garderobe, petrifying Maria, and taking the Shinso System offline. However, Yohko is able to maintain Natsuki's robe using the Surrogate System (a generator-like device able to allow the Columns to materialize their robes even if the Shinso System is down, but only for a short duration), which was recently built following the events in Mai-Otome. Natsuki heads back to Garderobe to investigate. While fighting the creature, Arika and Mashiro continue their argument. The resulting hostility breaks the bond required for Arika to summon her Zwei robe. Despite this setback, Mai and Arika destroy the creature but the victory is short lived as the ground starts to give way beneath the Black Valley, taking Mai, Mikoto and Mashiro with it, leaving a bewildered Arika behind. Category:Episodes Category:Zwei episodes